dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
Character Ryle is a fictional character in Dick Figures. He is dark red with a scar on the cheek. He is extremely ruthless, merciless and never backs down a fight. He's a powerful martial artist and is connected to the satsui no hado. Unlike Wolf he doesn't have a brother or a best friend nor he doesn't need one. Bio As a kid he's always the average type of person. he is addicted to the street fighter series. he was a normal until have been connected to the satsui no hado. he become violent. he've been training and training until he become a more powerful warrior. and become so violent, merciless and ruthless that he is a complete opposite of a softie. he enters 5 ancient tournaments and almost killed 3 fighters in each tournament. when he'd finally embraced the satsui no hado. he Became a half-demon. He had named himself the master of the fist. he moved to an apartment where Red and Blue live. After meeting Red, Blue and the gang in The World's End Wolf respects his potentials in battle. Even Ryle's a killjoy Wolf still thinks Ryle is cool and also met his other friends. Ryle got trapped once (in an RP) when Stacy had been drugged by Wolf before he came and used the amulet that he gave her and traps him under her boobs. Catch Phrase *Combo Break to THIS bitch! Abilities *Powerful Ansatsuken Art. *Akuma's Moves and Super Arts. Powers *Immense Strength. *Satsui no Hado Mode. *Messatsu Gorasen. *Messatsu Goshoryu. *Tatsumaki Senpuuyaku. *Messatsu Go Hado. *Tenma Gou Zankuu. *Shun Goku Satsu. *Kongou Kokuretsuzan. *Intense Martial Arts. *''Demon Armageddon.'' *Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. *Satsui no Hado Mode. *Oni Mode. Sample of how Ryle fights ' ' Note: This mode will make Ryle immune to any control such as mind control, body control, mind reading and soul control. This mode fills him with uncontrollable rage, ki and anger that unlike Primal Rage, Ryle remains in this mode. This also makes him have the skills of a mercenary, assasssin and ninja and makes him extremely clever. Sample of Ryle in Oni Mode Jobs None Yet Appearances The World's End Wedding Day Babysit Dumbshit Final Day with Fifi The True Girlfriend Gem of Wolf Dick Figures Christmas (2013) Fighter Facts *Violent. *Ruthless. *Connected to the Satusi no Hado. *Merciless. *Never backs down from a fight. *African American. *Listens to Rap and R&B. *Became a Powerful Warrior. *Bad-tempered. *Very rude. *Not a Softie. *Cold-Blooded. *Half-Demon. *Likes Strong Opponents. *Sometimes an Asshole like Red. *Went to 5 Tournaments. *Masculine. *A Killjoy. *Takes his training very seriously. *Brutal. *Immune to Fox. *Gets angered when annoyed. *Lives for fighting. *Was an only child. *Dangerously aggresive. *His power up and ultamite power is called "Satsui no Hado Mode". *Like Wolf's his unstable power is called "Oni Mode". *Always get serious in a fight. *Achieves "Satsui no Hado Mode" by raising his ki to the max. *Kills friends and foes in "Oni Mode". *Has no sense of humor. *Will turn to Oni mode if anyone says something to him incredibly racist. *Doesn't like being messed with. *Achieves "Oni Mode" by raising his anger and satsui no hado to the max. *Use people as punching bags. *Doesn't need a brother or a best friend. *Likes Wolf's "Lone Wolf Mode" than "Overkill". *Will get out out of "Oni Mode" by resisting or punching himself. *Powerful as Wolf. *Ryle doesn't care about his safety. *Bullets have no effect in "Oni Mode". *Ill-mannered. *Like Wolf Ryle's energy boosts rapidly while listening to his favorite song. *Listens to his songs while fighting. *"Oni Mode" makes him more powerful when severely injured like Wolf in Primal Rage. *Will not get out of Oni mode when there's no one else to kill. *Not so friendly. *Becomes randomly violent and destructive when seriously angered. *Has rage issues. *Punching the ground causes explosions. *Not much of a real good friend or good person like Wolf. *His anger might cause trouble and might get people hurt but again doesn't care. *Is not like Rapper or Wolf. *Doesn't care about intending to save everyone he could. *He will be a main protagonist in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *Has a deep dark connection with the satsui no hadou. *"Oni Mode" makes him kill and fight with rage and passion. *Can be pissed off as Flame. *He and Flame don't get along. *He and Flame can get pissed off at each other. *Yells when angry (reason he doesn't have a girlfriend). *Interested in fighting. *Solves problems with fighting (reason he doesn't have a girlfriend). *In "Oni Mode can predicts movements like Wolf in "Primal Rage". *"Oni Mode" gives him the skills of ninja, mercenary and assassin. *Doesn't care if Flame gets angry or pissed off. *Ryle has a jerkish attitude toward people. *Most angriest and loudest of the gang. *Will remain powerful in Oni Mode if anyone calls him a weakling or more insults. *Loves getting into action. *A bit moody. *Hates romance. *Can take things too far. *Acts rude to friends and enemies. *Acts extremely clever and unpredictable in "Oni Mode". *Mostly acts like an asshole to everyone good or bad. *Doesn't care if his friends live or die. *Doesn't care about Wolf or Fox. *Doesn't care about brother sister bonds. Voice Voice of Rodin Theme Music Ryle's Theme Satsui no Hado Mode Theme Oni Mode Theme Gallery Kal pummeling Blue brutally.png|Ryle 1|link=Kyle Kal.png|Ryle 2 Kal and Fifi.png|Ryle 3 Ryle' Satsui no Hadou mode.png|Ryle' Satsui no Hado Mode Red and Ryle's Combination.png|Ryle 4 Request 16.png|Get the FUCK off me! Request 15.png|Ryle giving Stacy the BE amulet Furious Ryle.png|This is my random photo of Ryle being SERIOUSLY pissed off. This is also how I feel after reading Rabid Wolf. Ryle in Oni Mode.png|ONI MODE!!! The Killer Trio.png|Ryle in the Killer Trio Dick Figures Christmas 8.png|Ryle punching Blue when he answered the door Ryle's Quiz.png Category:Characters